


Legend Live! Uta-Idol Project! (HIATUS)

by HonoRin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Multi, Slow Burn, good shit, i stop now, jk, read or you die, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonoRin/pseuds/HonoRin
Summary: When ST☆RISH is asked to make a surprise appearance at Otonokizaka, relationships are formed, friendships are rekindled, and revelations will be made. Who can trust who? Follow the adventures of world famous idol groups ST☆RISH and μ's as they search for the truth and move forward into their uncertain futures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I failed with my first thing here, which was KuroYasha Truth or Dare, so....yeah. But I'm back baby! This idea kept knocking on the mind. (I don't regret that reference joke) I finally wrote it out, so, hope you enjoy! Read and Review, please! Flames are LOVED.

The New Girl

Nico sat in math class, waiting for the bell to ring. The clock seemed to slow down with every glance, almost as if it was taunting her. She looked around the room for anything to take her mind off of the problem on the board and finally, her eyes landed on the new student who had seated herself near the front of the class. Her name was Nishikino Maki, and Nico HATED her. She didn’t know why, maybe it was because of her money, her famous parents, or maybe she was just bitter, but she just hated Maki. That was why she tried to avoid the girl every day, but that was hard to do when the girl was in three of your classes.

Finally, it was lunch time, and Nico went to meet with her friends, Toujou Nozomi, Kousaka Honoka, and Hoshizora Rin. Nozomi had long violet hair that she usually kept in low twin ponytails, Honoka had a side ponytail with the rest of her medium length hair down, and Rin had short hair, so she couldn’t do anything with it, but she was letting it grow out. Nico herself had long hair, but it looked short because of her twin tail hairstyle. She approached the tree that had been her and her friends’ lunch spot for years, and she stopped cold when she saw scarlet red hair. Nozomi was the first to see Nico and waved. “Nicocchi, come over and meet our new friend!” she called. Nico took one more glance at the new girl and after a mental debate, she decided on sitting with her friends and...Maki. Honoka watched Nico, reading her mood and deciding to ease the tension by glomping her. Nico grunted when her back hit the ground, struggling and failing to get out of her energetic friend’s grasp. “Honoka!” she started, “G-get off!” she shouted, starting to laugh. Rin managed to get Honoka off of Nico by tickling her, but that only started a tickle war between two girls who seemed to run on infinite energy. Maki seemed to be hiding on the other side of the tree and Nozomi sat next to her. “Don’t worry, they don’t bite. This is normal yan~” she said, successfully calming Maki enough to get her to talk to the others, Nico Yazawa being the other. After Nozomi managed to coax Maki out of her hiding place, she took the redhead’s hand and guided her into the school, to the Idol Research club room and walked in.

“Whaddya want Nozomi? What’s so important that you couldn’t knock?” Nico grumbled, the only sounds in the dark room being the tapping of the keys and the girls’ quiet breathing. After a few moments of silence, Maki stepped forward hesitantly and bowed respectfully. “I’m Nishikino Maki. It’s nice to meet you.” she said half confidently. The usually bubbly, twin tail, ribbon wearing, idol girl changed immediately. She shot up out her swivel chair, knocking it over and stomped over to Maki and grabbed the girl by her shirt collar, slamming her back to the wall. “Don’t ever come near me again.” Nico said with an uncharacteristically dark tone, letting Maki down and stomping out. “What did I do? Was it something I said?” Maki asked shakily, smoothing out her shirt and blazer. Nozomi was deep in thought and responded with, “She takes a while to warm up to some people.” Maki sighed and internally died. Little did they know, a certain blue haired boy had heard the whole exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahaha! For those of you who watched Uta no Prince-Sama, you gotta guess WHICH ONE IT IS! If you think you know, comment. R&R. If you got it right, you’ll get a shoutout in the next chapter! Hope this makes up for my epic debut fail for a ToD fic! But this is my first serious fanfiction here, this is also on Fanfiction.net if you want to look it up. Again, flames. LOVED. I'll see you soon! FAITO nya~


End file.
